


Glitch In The System

by Donts



Series: Langst [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, Child Death, Childhood Memories, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Drowning, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lance (Voltron) Dies, Lance (Voltron) Speaks Spanish, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: Lance thought he had the perfect life.Until he woke up and was told he died a long time ago.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Langst [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635106
Kudos: 56





	Glitch In The System

**Author's Note:**

> There are no graphic details of death, just mentions.
> 
> Religion is not talked about in depth. The only thing sort of related to religion is an angel-like character.
> 
> Enjoy :)

"Mi hijo! Come back! The waves are getting rough!" Lance's mother called from the shore.

7 year old Lance could barely hear her over the sound of the waves crashing around him. 

He had gone out for his daily dip in the ocean when the waves suddenly got bigger. He figured he'd be fine, as he'd been swimming in the ocean since he was 3.

Lance started the journey back to the shore, getting knocked around by a wave every now and then. His mother watched worryingly.

Lance gave her a reassuring smile before a wave swallowed him whole. It took the Cuban boy by surprise. He tried to swim up, only to find he didn't know where up was.

He blew out a tiny bit of breath, watching to see where the bubbles went. He followed them and desperately tried to reach the surface for air.

His arms started to feel weak and his kicks began to slow. He involuntarily breathed in, only causing him to choke and panic.

The world started to go dark before a pair of arms pulled him up. His mom had swam in to save him. She held him close and laid him on the sand. His father rushed over and began CPR.

Lance coughed and water flew out his mouth. He gasped and sat there in shock before his parents gave him a giant hug.

"Mi hijo, I thought I lost you." His mother cried.

"I'll never leave you, Mama." Lance said back with a sore throat.

~~~

"¡Mama! ¡Mira, mira! I got accepted into the Garrison!" Lance joyfully hopped around in the kitchen.

"I'm so proud of you, Lance," She said with a warm smile.

~~~

"You are! The worst pilot! Ever!" Keith screamed while holding onto Lance's seat for dear life.

Lance just cheered as everyone else in the cockpit screamed. He could get use to this lion thing.

~~~

Lance finished putting in his armor and grabbed his bayard, ready to head into another battle.

Keith stopped him.

"Be careful out there, Lance." Keith placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a small smile, a look of concern hidden in his eyes.

Lance stood in shock before replying, "You too." and made his way to his lion.

No matter what, he couldn't seem to get his heart to slow down, or get the image of Keith out his head.

~~~

"Lance," Keith paused. "I love you. And you don't have to say anything back. I know you probably hate me now I mean, why would you love me? I don't even know if you-"

Lance slammed his lips against Keith, silencing the older male.

"I love you too." 

They kissed again, softer and full of love.

~~~

Lance shifted in his sleep as he suddenly felt cold. He groaned and moved to snuggle into his boyfriend before realizing he wasn't there.

Lance immediately shot his eyes open and looked around. He was in a white void, seemingly floating, and wearing white and gold robes.

"What the-"

Lance stood up and did a full 360, trying to figure out what was happening.

"Hello, Lance" a stentorian voice boomed from all around.

"Hello?" Lance's voice sounded small and meek compared to the other.

Suddenly a light coruscated around him before landing at his feet and turning into a human like figure.

The figure had pinkish skin and a small pair of feathered wings.

"I've come to take you to the afterlife."

"What? But I'm not dead!" Lance yelled, feeling tears come to his face.

"You died a long time ago, Lance. Remember that day on the beach?"

Lance scrunched up his face.

"That was when I was seven. I'm am adult now," Lance stated.

"You are just a spirit. There was a glitch in the afterlife system when you died. So you lived out your life as it would have gone if you had lived. None of it was real, though. To simplify it for you, you basically latched onto another spirit of yours in another reality." The elysian being explained.

Lance began to cry. How cruel to live a life that is all you've ever wanted, just for it to be ripped away.

The being put a hand on Lance's back and guided him.

"It's time to rest, now." The being spoke calmly.

Lance felt as if he was spinning and suddenly felt relaxed.

"Rest...yes...I think I'll rest..." Lance whispered.

Lance leaned back, and laid down on what looked like pure air. He fell into a deep slumber.

"All will be better when you wake," The being spoke softly into Lance's ear.

The pink angel gazed at the sleeping boy before smiling and flying away to help the next lost soul.


End file.
